


Actions, not Words

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Soft Boys, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Even alone with his husband, Byleth isn't the most verbose of men (which suits Linhardt just fine, he blathers on enough for the both of them). Still, he gets his feelings across more than clearly when he's in the mood.





	Actions, not Words

"Byleth."

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?”

The other looked up at him, feigned innocence in his eyes. Linhardt sighed, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He'd been reading this particular history book for a while now, happily sprawled across the sofa in their living room. The sun was gently filtering through the window, the temperature was perfect and the book engrossing - it was the perfect condition for binging as many chapters as possible, followed by a short nap in the garden they raised together.

Byleth however, had seemingly thought otherwise - finished with his paperwork by the desk in their study, he'd plodded over to Linhardt on the couch and stared owlishly down at the book, before losing attention and resting against the others side. It had been calm and peaceful, until Byleth had decided that he wasn't being paid enough attention to.

Hence the _nudging. _

"Surely there's other things more interesting things for you to do than to claim my undivided attention" he noted, flipping through another page and sneaking a glance at his husband's subtle pout.

"You're more interesting than any book" Byleth said, with such ridiculous sincerity in his voice that Linhardt couldn't help but flush slightly. Who says lines like that? And why did they WORK?

"I thought I married a brave warrior, not a cat pawing at me. Surely you can resist my charms for at least another chapter?"

"Can you resist mine?" Byleth questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly in amusement and running a hand slowly down the other's arm.

"We're playing that game, are we? Well, this book truly is excellent. I fear this is little that could distract me from such a gripping text" Linhardt replied coyly, teasing smile now in full bloom.

Byleth was an odd case to many - deeply sincere in defense of what he cared for and willing to help out anyone no matter status, race or religion, yet all with a mostly deadpan expression on his face. Not many saw his smiles (and Linhardt, smugly thinking to himself, had seen the most of them) but when he did show clear emotion or interest in something, it could only be described as captivating. The first time he'd seen his future husband truly smile was back at the monastery after they'd been apart for five years; it was so breathtaking it nearly knocked the wind out of Linhardt. The full effect of his unguarded sweetness was nearly impossible to resist and right now he could see the subtle but sincere adoration in his partner's eyes that made his heart melt.

Still, he can't let him have his attention too easily; Linhardt rather liked it when he had to work for it. Better to put up at least a show of a front instead of dissolving into a mushy pile of goo when his partner did little more than touch his arm. 

_(He kind of wanted to, but that was besides the point.)_

Linhardt performed an overly exaggerated yawn and turned another page, trying not to smirk as he can feel the other's slight sulkiness radiate in the space between them. He turned his eyes back to the weathered pages in front of them, though his mind wasn't on the words but pondering on which tactic Byleth would go with next.

He managed to get through the next page unscathed until he started slightly at the feeling of fingers in his long hair, currently splayed out across his shoulders. He huffed, feeling gentle fingers card through his long green strands pleasantly. 

"Not too distracting I hope?" Byleth murmured in a demure tone, looking up through his lashes as he continued the soft ministrations.

"Not at all" replied Linhardt as calmly as he could, cursing internally at the slightly strained tone of his voice. 

He had a slight soft spot for his lover’s fingers running through his locks and Byleth was taking full advantage of it. Trust a former Professor to exploit all known weaknesses of a subject! He tried to relax his shoulders back and return his attention to his book, but was finding it increasingly hard to take his mind off the gentle stroking now running down from his scalp to the long strands of his locks. He bit his lip; desire was starting to win over stubbornness. He strained his eyes to look down at the inked words before him, but the heavenly feeling of Byleth's strong fingers were starting to become impossible to ignore. He gulped as the fingers played with the strands around his face, only to move up and gently massage his scalp. 

He felt like he was being targeted by a Gambit attack here!

He turned another page, fingers uncertain; Byleth ran a hand down a long strand and onto his neck. He resolutely attempted to ignore the calloused thumb rubbing gently against the side of his neck, biting back a noise when the finger reached his pulse point and started to massage the skin. 

"You must be at an exciting part of the book. Your heart is racing" Byleth commented nonchalantly, victory in his eyes.

"Indeed it is" Linhardt attempted to match his tone with a shoulder shrug, willing his hands to not fumble the next page turn.

He never got to the next page - Byleth leaned in and pressed a wet kiss to his pulse point, causing a moan to escape his mouth before he could clap a hand over it.

He sighed through his fingers, cheeks pink. Byleth smirked, his eyes reflecting his amusement. 

"Ha. It's my victory."

"Congratulations, you vanquished the abhorrent enemy that is my history book! They'll surely add this great feat to your legends and songs" Linhardt huffed, fighting down the smile threatening to burst through.

Byleth leaned in to nuzzle against his face.

"I don't need the world's adoration. Just yours."

Linhardt swallowed, face red. The sincerity was too much.

"The feeling is more than mutual, my love. Perhaps you could remember that next time I open a good page-turner?" he grumbled good-naturedly, placing the book on the green cushion next to him.

"Nope. I'll never let you take your eyes off me again." 

"Oh woe is me! My tyrannical husband has banned all books from my household, and forced me into the life of a dullard" Linhardt lamented in a deadpan voice, dramatically falling against his husband's sturdy body. He smiled at the soft chuckles from his partner, the other's eyes shining down at him in quiet amusement.

_"Lin.”_

Linhardt's breath caught in his throat; that tone never failed to make his heart beat faster. The tone of love, sincerity and promise from the man who others believed was devoid of emotion and feelings.

"That voice is unfair, you know" he complained, sitting up from his position against his husband's chest.

"I didn't realize there were rules, now."

"There are. For your crimes of distracting me during my reading and using unfair advantages against me, you are hereby sentenced to kiss me until I command otherwise."

"Then I I best pray for a life sentence" Byleth murmured, leaning forward and running a thumb over Linhardt's lips.

Half of Linhardt wanted to complain about such a corny line. The other half wanted Byleth to replace his thumb with his lips.

He was more than happy when the latter won out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the end of my first TH path and had to write a drabble for Byleth's first S Support... Still a tad disappointed that we didn't get more true MLM options but Lin is so quality I can't be too mad. They can enjoy all the naps and books together. More TH fics likely coming!


End file.
